Too Late
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: James se la ha pasado los últimos días culpando a Logan de diferentes cosas que le han pasado sin prueba alguna de que el pálido ha sido. Esto afectara su relación pero, ¿De que manera?


_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo han estado? Yo con algo de trabajo de la escuela y aún estoy de vacaciones, aunque ya me queda poco tiempo para disfrutar.

Pues bueno, esta historia iba a ser todo lo contrario de lo que es, de hecho llevaría el nombre de "Heaven" pero no sé qué demonios pasó que termine escribiendo "Too Late"

Este fic está dedicado para YunaNeko13 que me pidió muy amablemente un fic de esta pareja (Me amenazo XD)

Pues… quiero promocionarme un poco, empecé un fic en el fandom de Harry Potter, por sí querían pasarse a leerlo. Aún no llevo prácticamente nada de la historia, pero seguro les engancha ese primer capítulo.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Too Late.**_

* * *

Era un día común y corriente en Palm Woods. El sol brillaba en una bella mañana de sábado. En el 2J todo iba silencioso y lleno de paz; mientras un chico pálido dormía con tranquilidad….

-¡Logan, sé que has sido tú!- Un joven alto y moreno interrumpió el dormitar del genio.

-¿De qué hablas, James?

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Logan!

-Claro, lo primero que pienso en el día es: "Me voy a hacer el inocente de algo que no hice para joder a James"- Ambos hicieron una mueca de repugnancia.

-¡Se lo diré a Kendall!- Y James salió corriendo para la habitación de su amigo rubio. El pálido no hizo otra cosa más que levantarse tranquilamente de la cama y caminar rumbo a la habitación de Kendall, para saber de una buena vez lo que había hecho.

-¡Kendall! ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro James! La puerta está abierta.- Y el chico entro. Ahí estaban Kendall y Carlos recostados en una cama y aún en pijama. Se veía en sus rostros que llevaban un tiempo despiertos, pero con la suficiente pereza como para no levantarse de la cama ni con el anuncio de la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es Logan!

-¿ahora que se supone que hizo?- Carlos sonó cansado, sin ánimos y aburrido.

-No, no se supone que hizo algo. ¡Yo sé que lo hizo!- Cuando el moreno alto termino esa frase, el pálido llego a la entrada de la habitación y se quedó ahí, mirando a sus tres amigos sin decir nada.

-Logan, ¿Puedes decirnos de que nos habla?- El ojiverde miro al castaño con una sonrisa de compasión.

-No tengo la menor idea. Que te diga él.

Los tres miraron a James, buscando el gran problema del cual hablaba.

-¡Logan se terminó mí gel!- Logan giro los ojos. Kendall y Carlos se miraron, un tanto divertidos pero sobretodo asustados.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo el rubio.

-Es obvio que ni tú ni Carlos lo han hecho. Entonces ¿Quién queda?

-Hey, bonito.- Logan se acercó a James de una manera amenazante.- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tú te terminaste tú propio gel? Digo, puede que sea una posibilidad.

-¡Que no, Logan! ¡Tú lo has hecho!

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-No, no las tengo.

-Entonces, ya está James.

-¡¿Pero cómo que ya está?! ¡Kendall tú sabes que él me odia!

-¿Odiarte? James no te sientas tan importante en mi vida.- Logan salió de la habitación, enojado.

* * *

Al fin habían llegado las vacaciones para los chicos de Big Time Rush. Nada de escuela, ni de giras, ni de grabar. Nada de eso. Tan solo días de relajación después de todo el estrés causado por todo lo anterior junto.

Logan estaba tranquilo, sentado en el sofá naranja del 2J leyendo su libro favorito, como cada vez que tenía tiempo libre. Nunca podría cansarse de ese libro. Y el valor sentimental de ese objeto era aún más grande que su placer al leerlo.

Kendall y Carlos miraban televisión a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido.

Y James estaba en el baño…

-¡Kendall! ¡Logan se terminó mi desodorante!- Lloriqueo el moreno entrando en la sala con un envase de desodorante vació y una cara triste.

-¿Por qué aseguras que fue él?

-¡Porque es al único que he visto entrar al baño esta mañana!

-¿Y eso me hace culpable?- Logan dejo el libro en la mesa de centro y miro a James con una ceja levantada y la cara enojada.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hace!

-Ah, discúlpame por no haberme enterado. Solamente una cosita James, ¡Yo uso desodorante en barra! ¡No en aerosol! ¡Ese tipo de desodorante daña mi piel!- El genio se puso de pie, tomo su libro y se alejó.

-James, ¿Por qué te empeñas en culpar a Logan de todo lo que te pasa?

El moreno no contesto.

* * *

Las vacaciones para los chicos iban de mejor en mejor. James no había culpado a nadie durante las últimas tres horas…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- James le grito a Logan. Luego de la manera más rápida que pudo se le puso enfrente. El pálido no dudo en mantenerle la mirada ni un segundo.

-¿Ahora que hice, James?

-¡¿Eres tan idiota como para preguntar?! ¡Mal amigo!

-¡Chicos! Deberían tranquilizarse…

-No te metas en esto Carlos.- Pidió Logan de una manera muy educada, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a James.-

-¡No le digas a Carlos que hacer!- James estaba hecho una fiera.

-James ¡Tranquilízate!- Logan estaba quedándose sin paciencia.

-¡¿Después de lo que me has hecho pides que me tranquilicé?!

-¡No sé lo que te he hecho, James!

-¡Rompiste mi peine de la suerte!

Logan rodo los ojos, ahora se sentía verdaderamente estúpido. Más que en las otras discusiones.

-James, la única persona que toca ese peine eres tú. El único que sabe el escondite secreto de esa cosa… ¡Eres tú! Así que por favor, deja de fastidiarme.- Logan se alejó de los chicos y salió del 2J.

-¿Qué deje de fastidiarte? Pues ya veremos.

-James.

-¿Qué?

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir ¿Vale?

-No te prometo nada Kendall, no te prometo nada.

* * *

La tarde había llegado y Logan aún no. Kendall y Carlos estaban ligeramente preocupados por el genio; James, por su parte, estaba ansioso para poder realizar su pequeño plan de venganza en contra de Logan.

-¡He llegado, chicos!

-Espero que con un nuevo peine.

-¿Por qué debería de traerte un nuevo peine?

-¡Porque arruinaste el otro!

-Chicos, tranquilidad en la casa, por favor. Tan solo un día.- Kendall sentía su cabeza pesada.

-No, Ken, por una vez voy a hacer lo que Logan se merece que le hagan.- Los tres chicos se quedaron callados. Entonces James corrió a la habitación de Logan y tomo el libro favorito de Logan.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Logan sonaba asustado por primera vez desde que discutía con James.

-Lo mismo que tú has hecho con mi peine de la suerte.- Entonces, corrió a la ventana y lanzo el libro a la piscina. Y Logan sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó a James y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Maldito!

-¡Te lo tenías merecido!

-¡James! ¿Porque lo has hecho?- Kendall estaba histérico.

-¡Por lo que él me ha hecho…!- El moreno no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, Logan al fin había pagado por todo…

-¡Logan no rompió tú peine de la suerte, idiota! ¡Fue Katie!

A James se le vino el mundo encima. Logan se quitó de encima suyo y empezó a caminar como loco por la sala.

El moreno alto se puso de pie, sin saber que decir.- Logan yo…

-¡Cállate!- La paciencia de Logan al fin había terminado.- ¿Sabes? Pensé que esto que estaba pasando contigo era solamente una fase o algo parecido.

-Logan…

-¡Que te calles, te he dicho!- Logan golpeo la mesa con fuerza.- Solamente te tengo que decir tres cosas. En primera espero que regreses a mi abuela de la vida, para que pueda comprar ese libro y pueda regalármelo la última navidad que pasamos juntos antes de que muriera.

James iba abrir la boca, pero la mirada llena de odio de Logan le detuvo.

-En segunda, no puedo creer que me hayas culpado de todas esas cosas, sobretodo de esto último. Sabes que yo respeto las cosas de los demás.- Logan tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Y en tercera.- Logan se acercó a James.- ¡Vete a la mierda!- el genio se dio media vuelta y salió del 2J.

-Felicidades James, tienes el premio a la mejor metida de pata de la vida.- Kendall le miro, Carlos también y James sintió que lo miraban como un extraño.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y Logan aún no había llegado. James le esperaba en la sala, preocupado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un Logan ensombrecido.

-Amigo…

-¡Que no soy tú amigo!- Grito Logan, no le importo despertar a alguien.

-Logan, quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues buena suerte con eso.- El genio camino directo a su habitación sin mirar una sola vez al vanidoso, él le siguió hasta su habitación.

-Logan, lo siento.- Dijo James apenas los dos entraron en la habitación.

-¿Sabes? Eso no me basta y nunca, nunca me bastará.

-Si esto es por el libro te prometo que te comprare otro…

-¿En serio crees que eso es lo que en verdad me dolió, James?

-No lo sé…

-Pues claro que no lo sabes. Nunca sabes nada, niño bonito.

-Logan, cuéntame que fue lo que te dolió.

-¿Para qué? Ahora ya no tiene sentido.

-Pero…

Logan rodo los ojos.- Vale, te diré que es lo que me jodió. James, se supone que éramos amigos. No sé cómo pudiste creer todas esas veces que yo había intentado hacerte mal, incluso llegaste a decir más de una vez que te odio.

El joven alto se quedó sin palabras, por una vez en su vida todo le había salido mal y no sabía cómo arreglarlo, ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea.

-Logan, en serio lo siento. Me comprometo a comprarte otro libro…

-James, no quiero un libro de tu parte. No quiero nada de tu parte.

-Pero Logie…- James se dejó caer en el suelo, no podía mantenerse. Ahora se sentía estúpido y seguramente Logan lo pensaba. El moreno estaba llorando, el pálido solamente lo miro, sin rencor pero tampoco con compasión. Simplemente le veía.

-¿Sabes? Todo esto lo hacía por ti.- Logan se puso a su lado, hincándose y preparándose para escuchar a su ¿amigo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Logan, quería que me prestaras atención.

-¿Y todo esto fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

-Ya había intentado otras cosas. Intentar hacer cosas contigo, alejarme por completo de todos, conseguirme un novio guapo y nada pareció importarte.

-En realidad me importaba. Estabas más raro de lo normal.- Logan dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres saber porque lo hacía?- Logan asintió con la cabeza, esperando muchas cosas.

-Porque me gustas, Logan.

El pálido no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirando a James.

-Siempre he querido tener algo contigo…- James se acercó al rostro de Logan. Sus labios estaban muy cerca y…

-¿Qué haces James?- Logan se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Es solo que yo pensé…

-¿Qué ahora que sé porque era todo eso voy a correr a tus brazos y perdonarte todo? James, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Nada. Es demasiado tarde para que lo nuestro pase.- Y Logan salió de la habitación dejando a James...

_** destrozado.**_

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Todas las historias tienen que ser con los chicos enamorados, felices y comiendo perdices? Lo sé, yo tampoco me esperaba esta historia así, como tal. Iba a ser de lo más empalagosa.

Espero les haya gustado, o tal vez que no les haya gustado pueda servir para que comiencen a escribir sus propias historias y callarle la boca a este autor con historias más empalagosas que la miel.

Dejen sus reviews, tal vez si me hablan bonito considerare historias más felices XD

Gracias por leer.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
